roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Garrick
Jason Peter "Jay" Garrick is a man who was involved in a freak lab accident, gaining the ability to think and move at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the vigilante hero known as the Flash. At some point, Jay Garrick became trapped in the Speed Force and forgotten to all. Biography Early Life Little to nothing is known about Jay Garrick at all. According to military archives, Garrick was born on August 27, 1918. Superhero Career Becoming a Speedster Jay Garrick gained the power of super speed in a freak lab accident at Lampert Laboratories. Using these powers, he became the vigilante known as the Flash. Military Service Having been discovered by the authorities, Jay was captured and taken in by the United States Armed Forces. They trained him to master his new abilities, and became a key player for the United States of America and contributed greatly during the final years of the Second World War. Disappearance After the Second World War ended, Jay Garrick decided to continue his missions with the US Armed Forces. However, on October 11, 1968, Garrick was confirmed missing in action after he supposedly vanished in what was described as an explosion of light. Legacy Following his disappearance, it would be roughly 50 years until another speedster would appear. Metahuman Barry Allen adopted the name of the Flash and operated within Central City, and became a member of the Justice League. According to Eobard Thawne, Garrick's iconic helmet is later retrieved from the Speed Force and displayed as a relic in the Flash Museum. Powers * Speed Force Conduit: Jay possesses a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As a conduit of the Speed Force, all aspects of Jay's physiology are accelerated and enhanced. ** Superhuman Speed: Jay is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Jay possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** Superhuman Agility: Jay's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** Superhuman Stamina: Jay's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** Speed Force Aura: Jay's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects him and anyone who is running with or carried by him from the rigorous effects of using his speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to his protective Speed Force aura, Jay is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. ** Electrokinesis: As a conduit of the Speed Force, Jay's body generates large amounts of the electrical energy that he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at superhuman speed. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Jay enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. ** Time Travel: Jay is able to use his speed to travel throughout the timestream. Equipment * Flash Suit: Jay wore a protective suit as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash. * Helmet: Jay, along with the suit, wore a helmet as the Flash. In a possible future, the helmet will be salvaged from the Speed Force and kept in the Flash Museum. Relationships Allies * United States Armed Forces Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers